<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relationship Security by KrisLetang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325023">Relationship Security</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisLetang/pseuds/KrisLetang'>KrisLetang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Barba is back from Iowa, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country, Sappiness, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisLetang/pseuds/KrisLetang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barba is back from Iowa, so he and Benson go on their long-awaited first date; things don't go exactly according to plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relationship Security</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hasbleidy">Hasbleidy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gift for Hasbleidy. This is all her fault.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Liv was sipping her cab, peering across the table at her handsome date. He was happier than she remembered, slim and smiling. He’d been eyeing her up since he’d shown up at her door for their long awaited date, and all she wanted to do was curl her hands in his soft sweater and kiss his breath away. He was surprisingly clean shaven; she’d expected him to show up at her door with the beard, but she didn’t mind seeing more of his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hiding his smirk in a glass of scotch, but then he put it down and made her feel warm with a soft and charming smile. “You look stunning tonight,” he whispered. “I’ve been looking forward to this all week.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” Liv said softly. “Left the beard in Iowa?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t sure you’d recognize me,” he teased, and she laughed. She loved the brightness that had returned to his green eyes. He seemed relaxed and well, and that made her so happy. He was finally home, and they were finally doing this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad we’re finally sitting,” Liv said. They’d gotten drinks at the bar while they waited for a table, and she liked drinking with him, but she was hungry, and she’d been imagining this--his face as they sat across from each other at a restaurant. She’d been imagining it, and now that they were there, it felt so right. “I’m starving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” he said. “I think we need an appetizer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked over the menu together, settling on an appetizer. Rafael offered to order, and she wasn’t complaining. She liked the way his voice sounded when he said the words in Spanish. There was something about the way his voice got lower; he sounded comfortable and at home. He found such joy in speaking it, and she loved to watch him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the waitress came, Liv smiled at her. She was young, in her twenties with brunette hair. “Hola,” she said in a peppy voice that Liv sort of hated. “¿Cómo estás?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, estoy bien,” Rafael said, and Liv glanced at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be your server tonight, my name is Hannah. What can I get for you to start?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we get una tabla de quesos y embutidos for the table, some water, and I think I’ll do a pitcher of the sangría,” Rafael said. Liv had just finished her glass of wine, and she thought sangría sounded really good to go with dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, are you fluent?” Hannah asked Rafael, and Liv didn’t like the way she was looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m Cuban,” Rafael said charmingly, like he was oblivious to the googly eyes the waitress was making at him. She felt this uncomfortable twisting feeling in her gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May...I...practice my spanish with you?” She asked him, and Liv knew he was going to say yes immediately. He was in a good mood and too nice for his own good. “I’m trying to learn. You know, working here and all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” he said, smiling, and Liv wished she could just enjoy his smile without wanting to sock the waitress in the face. Hannah glanced at her notepad for a second before looking at him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, ¿deseas... cambiar el aceitunas por otro cosa?” She was smiling expectantly, and Liv wondered how much trouble she would get in if she cuffed their waitress and arrested her for flirting with Barba. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, very good. Y, no. Dejemos las aceitunas,” he said in an encouraging voice. The waitress laughed nervously, and Liv clenched her fist in her lap. “And, it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>las </span>
  </em>
  <span>aceitunas and </span>
  <em>
    <span>otra </span>
  </em>
  <span>cosa. if it ends with an a, it’s a girl and a boy ends in o.” Hannah blushed slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, the infamous pronouns, right.Well, te traeré la agua en un minuto,” she said, and Liv felt like she couldn’t leave fast enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, it’s, </span>
  <em>
    <span>el </span>
  </em>
  <span>agua,” he corrected, and Liv focused her smoldering glare on the side of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hannah’s face contorted into confusion, and Liv rolled her eyes. “I thought you said—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We never know what you girls really want, do we?” He said jokingly, and Liv couldn’t believe her ears. He was flirting right back. She couldn’t hear anything they were saying anymore, too consumed by the way her vision was tinged red. She was mad. She was mad at the waitress for flirting with her date, and she was mad at Barba for being clueless and flirting back. Hannah’s hand on his arm broke her resolve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her once they were alone, and she saw his brow crease. He could certainly tell she was angry; he always could. “Liv, are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” She asked, her voice full of venom. “Who the hell are you anyways, Rosetta Barba?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asked, obviously perplexed by her tone of voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb with me,” she said. “If you’d rather be on a date with the waitress, be my guest. I’ll just go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s like </span>
  <em>
    <span>12 </span>
  </em>
  <span>years old, Olivia,” he exclaimed, sounding horrified. “I was just being nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you call that? What the hell is ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>We never know what you girls really want, do we</span>
  </em>
  <span>?’ You call that being </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>!?” Her tone was hushed but harsh, trying not to cause a huge scene or anything, but she was angry and hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m hurt that you think I’d want her more than you. First of all, she's </span>
  <em>
    <span>way </span>
  </em>
  <span>too young and if you think I’m into that, you don’t know me at all. Second, she’s not even my type,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why were you flirting?” She asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, I only ever flirted with you,” he said, glaring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you called it when you left me crying on the street?” The words were out of her mouth before she could fully consider them, and he stiffened across from her. It was quiet for a long minute before he looked up at her and spoke once more. He looked remorseful and hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was scared. I had a taste of what losing you was like and if you would’ve said it, Liv... if you would’ve said it, I would’ve said it back, but I still would’ve left. I was a mess. I meant it when I said you couldn’t help me. I needed to get away and do this on my own. You deserved the best, you still do, and that’s why I’m back—to try my best. I’m far from the best, far from what you deserve, but I’m here to offer you my heart because I love you,” he said softly, and she could see the sincerity in his eyes. It was quiet then, and Liv tried not to get too emotional over his words because she knew he meant them. “Did I really make you that jealous? I really was just trying to be nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jealous and hurt,” she said softly. He stood up and pulled his chair closer to hers, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Aw, ma, I’m sorry. You’re the only one I want, okay? I promise.” He kissed her cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus,” she said, shaking her head, looking down at the ground and sighing. “Now I know how you felt when I told you about Tucker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled and laughed, squeezing her shoulder. “Actually, I think I told </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> about Tucker,” he said softly. She rolled her eyes. “But now I know how you felt when I transferred you to community affairs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liv laughed again, and he squeezed her close. When she looked back up at him, his eyes were full of love, and her anger dissipated. “I promise, no more being nice to the wait staff,” he joked, and she smiled, knowing he was seriously going to try not to make her upset again. “I think you’ve gotten snippier while I was gone. Rosetta Barba? Ouch.” He was laughing now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smacked his shoulder lightly, and he laughed again. When the waitress brought their food, she seemed disappointed at Barba’s lack of engagement, but he was focused on her instead, and he barely seemed to notice the girl. They sipped sangría and fed each other appetizers, and everything felt right again. She liked being close to him rather than across. Rafael let her try bites of his entrée and she shared hers as well. They ordered one dessert to split between the two of them, and then he was taking her home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t sure if he was interested in staying the night. Noah was elsewhere for the evening, and she definitely wanted him to stay, but she wasn’t sure if he wanted to. He walked her up to her door and kissed her softly, and she clutched at him, her hand just under his soft sweater. His lips fit hers perfectly, and he smelled just like himself, a smell that made her feel warm and safe and at home all at once. She cupped his cheek and smiled at him. “Do you want to come inside?” She whispered. He paused a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to stay? It’s our first date, Liv,” he teased. “That’s classy.” She knew he was teasing, and her eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Suit yourself then,” she said softly, and he glared back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I never said no,” he whispered. “Of course the answer is yes. It’s always yes with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noah is at a friend’s house for the night,” she murmured to him as she pulled him in the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s probably good. Sometimes I’m a little….loud,” he whispered, kissing her. They weren’t in a rush. They took their time, slowly undressing each other as they headed to the bedroom. Liv thought she might be addicted to the taste of his lips and the heat of his hands as he felt her skin. He was broad and sturdy and warm against her, and she wanted to kiss his breath away. She stepped back, pulling the sweater from his body, revealing soft, tanned skin. She thumbed a dusty nipple, wanting to see his reaction. His eyes seemed to flutter for a second, and he let out a soft moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to hear that noise from him over and over and over again. She did it again and then moved to the other one for good measure. He was holding onto her tightly. “Liv,” he whispered. “You’re wearing too much right now.” He pulled her blouse over her head and started to work on the clasp of her bra, unhooking it easily and pulling it from her body. His hands skirted up her sides, feeling smooth skin before he reached her breasts, hesitating a moment, but she guided him to palm them. He was gentle, rolling her nipples between his fingers while he kissed his way to the hollow of her neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, making his way back to her lips. She reached between their bodies, cupping the bulge in his pants and squeezing, and his hips jerked forward into her touch. He let out a soft keening sound that went straight to her core. She made quick work on his button and fly, and he kicked his pants and shoes off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her again, pushing her back onto the bed, and she laid down for him, letting him strip her the rest of the way. He paused a moment then, standing at the edge of the bed, only wearing boxer briefs. There was a growing wet spot in the cotton. He climbed on the bed then, between her legs and she moved up so she could rest against the pillows. Rafael kissed her again, his lips hungry and demanding. “Mami,” he whispered by her ear. “Let me take care of you, yeah?” He murmured, his hand warm against her thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she agreed breathlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slid down between her legs, kissing just below her belly button and over her inner thighs. She rested her legs over his shoulders, back arching when he finally licked his way through her folds. “Jesus, Rafa,” she gasped, fingers twisting into his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liv couldn’t help but use whatever leverage she had to rock against his face, especially when he moved up to her clit, licking and sucking as he drove her mad. She had both hands fisted in his hair, back arched and her body trembling as he took her closer and closer to orgasm. Her back stiffened as she finally fell over the edge. She was laying on the bed then, limp and gasping, her fingers sifting mindlessly through his hair as she recovered. She was just starting to think about pushing him onto his back so she could spoil him when he started in on her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was grateful that he wasn’t touching her clit quite so soon, feeling shaky and sensitive. Her fingers tightened in his hair again when he pressed his tongue inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Rafa, please,” she gasped, losing herself in the feeling. Her thighs tightened around his face, her heels digging into his back. She jerked at the first touch of his tongue against her clit. She was still overly sensitive, but not so much that it was painful. He settled into a gentle circular rhythm, easing two fingers beneath his chin and inside of her, and she gasped. “Baby, Rafa, baby, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hazily thought that she should have known he’d be absolutely perfect at this. He easily brought her over the edge again, and she came, shuddering and jerking against his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he started in on her again, she wasn’t sure if she was going to make it. She thought she might black out, but somehow, she held on, her whole body feeling rubbery and limp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tapped out after the third time. She needed a breather. She knew he was probably aching, but she wanted some water before they dealt with that. Rafael was gentle, rubbing her leg before disappearing out the door. She could barely catch her breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed her a glass of water when he came back, and she sipped it. He was ruffled, his lips glistening, his hair a mess, and she thought he looked gorgeous. “Want me to finish myself off?” He asked softly. “You can just relax.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want to feel you,” she whispered. “I think I need to stay down here though. I feel like a puddle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her in that soft crooked way that made her feel warm. “Can I make you come again, please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I can,” she whispered, shutting her eyes. “You can try.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you can do it,” he whispered. He kissed her again. “You’re just so beautiful when you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just then?” She teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he whispered, chuckling. “You’re always beautiful. Always.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re smooth, Rafael,” Liv murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you mean Rosetta?” He teased, and she laughed again, watching as he kicked his boxer briefs off. He was thick and heavy, more than enough to satisfy, and he was purpling at the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you’re going by now?” She whispered as he eased his way on top of her. His belly was flush with hers, and she liked feeling his weight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” he murmured, kissing her. Her fingers found their way into his hair again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I wanna go to sleep soon,” she whispered. “And you are not excused from cuddling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t find me complaining,” he promised, reaching between their bodies to line up. He filled her in one slow, smooth motion, and her nails dug into his shoulder. His breath was ragged against her neck, and her fingers dug into his sides. They just stayed like that for a second, so close together that neither could tell where their body ended and the other began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move, Rafa, please,” she gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm,” he whispered, bracing himself and thrusting forward. The noises he made were enough to work her up again, never mind how perfectly full she felt. He was so hot and thick and he knew just what he was doing. As he dissolved into messier movements and frantic rutting, she felt herself tumbling over the edge one final time, and it took her breath away. She felt her vision going black at the edges and she wondered if she really was going to pass out, but she managed to hold on. Rafael shuddered and stilled, gasping her name before he collapsed against her. She let him, rubbing his back and trying to collect herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he rolled onto his back, chest heaving, and Liv never wanted to get out of bed again. As she forced herself to her feet, she couldn’t help but revel; he was flushed and thoroughly bedded, his face still shiny, his chest a splotchy red. His hair was all over the place. He was hers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went to the bathroom and brought back a warm cloth to help clean him up. She offered him some of her water, and he sipped it. Liv settled against him then, kissing the skin right above his left nipple. “No more flirting with waitresses, I promise,” he whispered. “I’ll save all my Spanish lessons for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re my Rosetta Barba?” She teased, and he laughed again, kissing the top of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m whatever you want me to be. Always,” he promised. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>